Son nom
by Kaelyan
Summary: Daisy a porté beaucoup de noms. Mais elle ne désire être appelé que par un seul. [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de Mars 2018]


Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance / General

Personnages : Phil / Daisy

Situation temporelle : court du début à la saison 5 de la série

Changements de situation : aucun

Dates d'écriture : 10-? mars 2018

Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Voici un troisième OS qui a jaillit dans mon esprit à 1h du mat et qui a tourné dans ma tête jusqu'à 3h.**_

 _ **Je suis dubitative sur ce texte. Je reprends à mon goût beaucoup trop le format de "Nos rêves", mais Daisy évolue, gagne un nouveau sobriquet officiel tous les ans alors je ne suis pas arrivée à le voir autrement.**_

 _ **Et puis, je suis de celles qui n'aiment pas les gros pavés de texte et pourtant j'en ai fait. Je sais que ça rebute certains lecteurs, je suis navrée si c'est votre cas.**_

 ** _J'ai pas mal hésité, parce que dans le canon, Daisy considère Coulson comme son père et inversement. Et vu que j'ai voulu rester au plus près du canon, j'ai dû évoquer un minimum cette relation-là. Je parle donc de mentor, plutôt que de père. Un mentor n'est pas forcément un père, donc ça sonne un peu moins inceste (même s'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang) ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Cet OS est donc ma troisième participation au challenge_ _de mars du_ _Collectif Noname._** ** _Il fallait choisir entre deux thèmes et j'ai (encore) choisi :_**

 ** _- Il s'appelait... (Une fic devant commencer par ces mots et qui explore les souvenirs d'un personnage qui peut penser à quelqu'un de mort ou non d'ailleurs. Attention, Aucun dialogue à l'intérieur de la fic.)  
Défi de l'auteur sur ce thème : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi. _**_Hannibal Lecter (ben quoi?)_ _. Hannibal est le premier, tout premier film que j'ai vu, en cachette, j'avais 8 ans (je ne compte pas les dessins animés). Je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir dit à ma mère que je me marierais avec lui... Oui, je sais, Hopkins est vieux. Mais Mads l'est moins, non ? (Comment ça c'est trop tard, je suis déjà mariée ? Zut...). D'ailleurs, Je n'arrive pas à me décider si je préfère le Lecter de Mads ou de Hopkins. J'adore Hopkins parce qu'il colle plus aux bouquins, il n'affiche aucun sentiment, jamais. En ça, il est le plus réaliste des deux, et vu que je suis désespérément attachée au réalisme dans les histoires (films, séries, livres...) je le préfère. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis une incorrigible romantique, et je suis plutôt du genre très portée sur les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient (je ne suis jamais plus malheureuse que quand tout est tranquille. C'est d'un ennuyant... donc en ça, je préfère largement Mads._

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Son nom**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Elle s'appelait Skye.

Coulson l'a détestée au premier regard. S'en est méfié immédiatement. _Immédiatement_. Oh, oui, elle était douée. Mais elle était deux fois plus arrogante. Elle apprenait à une vitesse affolante. Mais elle était d'un sans gêne illimité. Elle les aidait. Mais elle cachait quelque chose. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Pas parce qu'elle était hackeuse. Mais parce qu'il y avait cette chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Il le sentait. Le temps a passé et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il ne l'en a détesté que plus fort. Parce qu'elle était arrogante. Sans gêne. Malhonnête. Belle. Il s'est félicité de sa méfiance lorsqu'elle les a finalement trompés. Il aurait _dû_ s'en féliciter en tout cas. Mais tout ce qu'il a ressenti, c'est l'aigreur de la trahison. Elle a tout de même choisi de rester au SHIELD et l'amertume s'est un peu adoucie. Lentement. Il n'a pas comprit tout de suite. Il y avait leurs échanges de regards. Leurs sourires de connivence. La peur qu'elle parte. La sérénité quand elle était à ses côtés. _L'idée_ a germé quand il a été enlevé et torturé par Raina. Son monde avait changé d'axe et était parti en vrille. Oui, il avait voulu mourir. Mais entendre la voix de la brune, sentir à quel point elle s'était accroché à lui... lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Rien de moins. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il se battrait. Pour elle. Peu importe qu'elle n'ait besoin que d'un mentor. Il voulait bien jouer tous les rôles qu'elle voudrait. En tout cas, à l'époque, il avait réussit à s'en persuader. Puis elle a découvert que ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas si morts que ça. Il a commencé à avoir peur qu'elle l'oublie, lui, Phil. Il n'était que son supérieur, après tout. Un qu'elle appréciait, mais quel poids avait-il face aux liens du sang ? Pourtant, plus elle s'était rapprochée de son père biologique, plus elle avait eu besoin de son soutien à lui. Il s'est demandé si c'était vraiment un mentor qu'elle cherchait. Dans cet immeuble fraîchement abandonné, avant qu'elle se glisse dans ses bras, en pleurs, il avait eu le temps de voir son regard glisser sur ses lèvres. Oh, rien. Même pas une secondes. C'est là qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui. Il avait voulu trouver un moment pour lui parler, mais les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, comme souvent.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Elle a voulu qu'on l'appelle agent Daisy Johnson.

Le monde de Phil a tourné de cent quatre vingt degrés. Encore. Elle avait changé de nom. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par le nouveau. Parce que Skye avait besoin de lui. Alors que Daisy avait un père, et une mère aussi. Et puis elle a eu des pouvoirs. Il s'en est fiché. Non, faux. Il ne l'en a aimé que plus. Elle était belle, et elle était forte. Mais elle a préféré sa famille Inhumaine à sa famille SHIELD. Il a fallu avancer tout de même. Faire taire son cœur, écraser ses larmes, garder la tête droite. Elle est revenue. Mais il n'avait plus totalement confiance. Elle était partie. Pourquoi ne partirait-elle pas encore ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que même si elle le voyait comme lui la voyait, elle ne se tournerait pas vers quelqu'un d'autre... Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a eu Lincoln. Puis il y a eu la mort de Lincoln et Phil a été tiraillé entre le soulagement qu'il meure et la douleur causée à Skye. Elle s'est enfuit, il l'a cherché, a été rétrogradé au rang de simple agent. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Elle savait qu'il la poursuivait. Elle le savait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui apportait ainsi un soutien. Avec le recul, il aurait eu du mal à être près d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait son deuil. Alors peut-être que ces mois furent les plus longs de sa vie, mais ils furent nécessaires, pour chacun d'eux.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

On l'a appelé Quake.

Elle a fini par revenir. Pas seule. Pas tout à fait d'elle-même. Mais elle est revenue. Qui est-il pour la juger ? Elle a eu trop mal pour rester près d'eux. Lui, il est mort. Elle, au moins, n'est pas un monstre. Quand elle lui a demandé ce qu'il avait à dire pour la réprimander de sa fuite... Bon sang, il aurait voulu la demander en mariage, oui. Un genre de routine s'est mis en place, et puis il y a eu AIDA. Le Framework. Ce monde virtuel où il n'était qu'un professeur d'histoire qui n'a jamais connu Skye. Il n'aurait pas dû se rappeler d'elle. Il ne s'est rappelé de personne d'autre, d'ailleurs, même s'il les a aidés. Et pourtant, elle, il s'en est souvenu. Une fois que tout a été fini, quand ils se sont retrouvés dans ce bar, alors qu'il se resservait de la tarte, elle lui a demandé comment il avait fait. Il s'est tourné vers elle, ne sachant que dire mais se disant que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une première approche, peu importe que le reste de l'équipe soit à côté. Mais les autres sont arrivés et une fois de plus, la discussion a été reportée.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Elle a été appelée Destructrice de Mondes.

Le monde s'est renversé une fois de plus. Leurs mondes à tous. Ils ont tous eu peur dans cet environnement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Avec des ennemis qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement affrontés. Et Daisy a accusé le coup. Elle, responsable d'autant de dégâts... Il a voulu la protéger. Mais elle ne l'a pas laissé approcher physiquement. Il y a eu un nombre conséquents d'échanges de regards. Plus le temps a passé, plus Phil a eu l'impression qu'elle voulait dire, ou peut-être faire quelque chose. Mais elle partait toujours, parfois avec une démarche saccadée, comme si elle s'obligeait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il a lutté contre l'espoir qui a jaillit. Mais il est faible. Il n'a pu se résoudre à étouffer ses sentiments.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Elle s'appelle juste Daisy, pour lui.

Ils ont fini par rentrer. Et tout s'est débloqué. Il est mourant. Depuis des mois. Et elle l'a appris. Elle l'a mal prit. Elle est allée s'isoler. Elle a pleuré. Il a eu mal de la voir comme ça. Il a ouvert ses bras. Elle n'a pas demandé son reste et laissée prendre dans son étreinte. Mais elle ne s'est pas serrée contre lui. Non. Elle l'a embrassé. Enfin. Bien entendu, il ne l'a pas laissé croire longtemps que s'il ne réagissait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il avait été tout de même surprit, alors il lui avait fallu quelques secondes. Son monde avait changé d'axe violemment, plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Mais cette fois, Phil a eu l'impression qu'il s'était stabilisé dans la position qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Ils ont passé un long moment seuls. Elle lui a avoué qu'elle était attirée par lui depuis des années. Il a admit la même chose. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. C'était bête dans le fond. Ils avaient perdu un temps fou. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait plus de temps à vivre. Quelques mois, au plus. Quelques jours au pire... La réalité sera sûrement entre les deux. Elle lui fait une demande et il ne peut pas dire non. Il ne veut pas. Ils s'absentent deux jours et demi. Quand ils reviennent, elle serre contre elle un papier. Il ne sait pas s'il en a encore pour longtemps. Peut-être trouveront-ils un moyen de le guérir. Tout est possible avec leur équipe. Mais Daisy avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible. Quelque chose qui resterait. Alors, peu importe l'avenir, peu importe la douleur et le chagrin qu'elle aura peut-être à porter, elle ne voulais qu'une chose. Une seule preuve que leur amour aurait existé. Qu'un nom.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Elle s'appellera à jamais Daisy Coulson.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

 _ **Mouais, c'est pas mon meilleur. Ça n'a pas donné ce à quoi ça ressemblait dans ma tête. C'est bête. Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé tout de même ?**_


End file.
